1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an electronic apparatus and an image display method for displaying a list of images extracted from video content data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an electronic apparatus, such as a video recorder or a personal computer, is capable of recording and playing back various video content data such as TV broadcast program data. In this case, although titles are added to the respective video content data stored in the electronic apparatus, it is difficult for a user to understand, from the title alone, what kind of content each video content data has. In order to understand the content of each video content data, it is thus necessary to play back the video content data. In the case of playing back video content data of a long total time, however, even if a fast-forward function or the like is used, a great deal of time is needed.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2007-288594 discloses a recording/playback apparatus for displaying thumbnail images corresponding to content stored in a recording medium. This recording/playback apparatus has a function of detecting thumbnail images including those of persons so that all the detected thumbnail images are not displayed for parental control.
In the meantime, the image list display function for displaying a list of the thumbnail images of the video content data is advantageous in that it can present an outline of the video content data to a user, but on the other hand, it can impair the viewing/listening value of the video content data due to excessive presentation of information.
For example, in the case of the video content data for a movie, a drama or sports, it may be better not to previously present, for example, the development or ending of a story to the user. If the list of the thumbnail images is simply displayed, there is a possibility that the development or ending of the story is previously presented to the user.
It is therefore necessary to realize a new function capable of presenting an outline of video content data to the user without impairing the viewing/listening value of the video content data.